Ardente
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KlausLeo. Había resultado ser alguien inesperadamente apasionado.


**Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront no me** **pertenece** **.**

 _No tienen idea de cuánto he querido escribir algo de Kekkai y ahora que lo he logrado por fin puedo morir en paz. Klaus y Leo me dan vida –llora- por desgracia no he conseguido el manga… pero eso es otra historia._

 ** _KlausLeo/KlaLeo. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 ** _Ardente_**

 **.**

Le había evitado al menos durante una semana y media. La idea de quedarse a solas con él le ponía nervioso.

Había resultado ser alguien inesperadamente apasionado.

Al principio le costó darse cuenta de eso. Suponía que una persona apasionada regularmente se emocionaba cuando se trataba de las cosas que le gustaban. Pero el señor Klaus era diferente, por mencionar algunos ejemplos, en lo que respecta al _Prosfair_ se concentraba demasiado hasta olvidarse de su alrededor y sus ojos verdes resplandecían de una manera que no se veía todos los días; también estaba esa ocasión en que Zapp le había engañado y terminó participando en un torneo a puño limpio contra seres del Más Allá, sus ojos vibraban y su apariencia nunca antes le encandiló tanto como esa vez; o cuando el señor Abrams llegaba a Hellsalem's Lot y se comportaba demasiado manso cerca de él, haciendo pequeños movimientos nerviosos mientras sus ojos se mostraban ansiosos; o ante sus plantas, aquellas que cuidaba con esmero y paciencia, como si fueran lo más preciado y sus ojos se volvían cálidos, extremadamente tiernos.

Se sobresaltó al verse pensando en su jefe. Y se molestó al sentir celos. Él mismo había decidido evitar quedarse a solas con el pelirrojo, ¿por qué habría de estar molesto?

Después de asegurarse de que nadie en la oficina le prestaba mucha atención se enfocó únicamente en el más alto. Se alegró en ese momento de tener esos ojos malditos, no tenía que lidiar con el hecho de obviar sus acciones. Nadie sabría que estaba mirando a su jefe.

Le vio pasear por la oficina, entre los estantes atiborrados de libros, tomó uno y se dirigió a su escritorio, lo depositó sobre el mueble de madera y continuó tecleando en la computadora.

Quizás era él quien fuera el apasionado.

Miró cada detalle en el mayor, la pulcra imagen de su vestimenta, la forma en que peinaba su cabello, el ritmo en que sus dedos presionaban cada tecla, el subir y bajar de su pecho tras cada respiración, el movimiento de su manzana de Adán cada vez que pasaba saliva, el ínfimo instante en que sus labios se separaban y murmuraba cosas en su aliento, el profundo color de sus ojos y su parpadeo de quince segundos. Se encontró mirando sus orbes esmeraldas y sus labios más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Se olvidó por completo del descanso para comer y cuando finalmente reaccionó pudo ver que sólo quedaban él y el hombre alemán.

-Leonardo -, la voz grave hizo eco en el piso y le estremeció de pies a cabeza -¿no sales a comer?

Tras recuperar la compostura le contestó que no tenía mucho apetito, una mentira bastante obvia porque su estómago empezaba a hacer ruidos. Sintió cómo la temperatura en sus mejillas subía, esperaba que el sonrojo no fuera visible. En su distracción perdió de vista a su jefe y brincó un poco en su asiento cuando le escuchó de más cerca.

-¿Gustas algunos? -En su mano izquierda sostenía una bolsa de papel con un logotipo bastante elegante plasmado en el centro. Un tanto avergonzado aceptó el ofrecimiento y cuando agarró la bolsa el mayor se sentó en el sofá a su lado derecho.

De la bolsa salía un exquisito aroma dulzón, inspeccionó el contenido y se le hizo agua la boca. Había bizcochos y panecillos de diferentes formas y variadas texturas. Con una pequeña sonrisa tomó un rol de canela y pensó que Michella le diría que eso no era una comida apropiada. Nostálgico mordió el pan y olvidó que el joven Reinherz estaba con él.

En ese momento recordó que odiaba tener esos ojos, no le gustaban.

Pero a él le fascinaban.

Nunca le había pedido que se los mostrara sin embargo, el pelirrojo era demasiado caballeroso y ser egoísta no era lo suyo. Él sabía que le incomodaban, mantenía sus ojos cerrados no sólo porque era peligroso sino porque le dolía, le recordaba la situación de su hermana.

-¿O-ocurre algo? -Sus palabras temblaron un poco y se movía nerviosamente en su lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio sus manos acercarse lentamente a su persona pero las retrajo indeciso.

Pasó el bocado de pan y volteó la cabeza hacia el mayor, -No es... nada... -y se percató entonces de que estaba llorando.

Al usar los Ojos de los Dioses había olvidado las ocasiones en que abría sus ojos, como en ese preciso instante. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente, lamiendo la piel de sus mejillas y caían desde su barbilla hasta su regazo, donde se expandían por la tela de su ropa. Vio al pelirrojo preocupado y una risa queda salió de su garganta, era imposible pensar que alguien de apariencia tan masculina perdía el decoro tan fácilmente.

Una vez calmado limpió sus lágrimas pero no pudo hacerlo pues las manos del más alto sujetaron su rostro por las mejillas. El ambiente a su alrededor se volvió más íntimo y se acaloró por el gesto amable. El tacto rasposo de sus dedos paseó por sus pómulos, limpiando los restos salinos y rozaron el borde de sus ojos quitando las lágrimas que acumulaban. Dejó de respirar al percatarse de la cercanía de sus rostros e intranquilo cerró los ojos.

-Leo. -Su nombre en su voz le dio escalofríos. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que le llamaba así y que lo hiciera estando tan cerca le sofocaba y le estrujaba el corazón.

Abrió los ojos y los orbes esmeraldas brillaron hermosos con el resplandor azul de los propios, le gustaba demasiado el sentimiento que emanaba de los ojos del alemán y le gustaba más el hecho de que ahora él provocaba todas esas sensaciones. Sin embargo le asustaba la idea de que sólo le apasionaran sus peculiares ojos cuando a él le apasionaba todo lo referente al mayor.

Embelesado disminuyó la distancia entre ellos -Klaus... -pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Inesperadamente el pelirrojo desapareció la distancia y besó la comisura de sus labios. En su pecho sintió un agradable calor y sonrió tímidamente al notar que las manos ajenas tiritaban. Recargó su frente en la suya e inquieto le rehuyó la mirada. Con la sonrisa aún exornando su cara posó sus manos sobre las del mayor y disfrutó las caricias lentas en sus mejillas, temía lastimarlo pero quería tocarlo tanto como le fuera posible.

El jefe de Libra era un apasionado de las maneras más insospechadas.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _En una nota curiosa quise buscar un equivalente al "Klaus-san" que usa Leonardo, aunque sé que el "-san" se usa por respeto y cuestiones de edad allá en Japón me parece que Leonardo lo usa genuinamente por respeto, además de que no sé cuán al tanto está Leo de la situación familiar de Klaus (eso de que es el hijo menor de la familia Reinherz y de que es un noble) y en la lengua española no encuentro otro equivalente a tal respeto; y que no use el "señor" es por el calor del momento.  
_


End file.
